Romantical mush and meddlesome seven year olds
by jordygirl
Summary: What will happen when Iggy starts to feel things for Ella and Angel spills the beans? R&R's are much obliged     Rated T for later I guess
1. Colors of the Rainbow

**A.N. HEY GUYS! So I've gotten myself sucked into this relationship lately. YESH, I'm a mush for shippers! ^_^ R&R! please and thank you! ~Jordygirl 3**

"Just a little more!" said Ella guiding me around.

I smiled, I usually didn't love surprises but I could trust Ella. My Iggy senses noticed we were walking through a door.

"OK just reach out" she said.

I obeyed. I reached out and felt a sudden burst of beautiful colors; Violet, light blue, dark green, cherry red, and a whole rainbow of others.

"Did you make this?" I asked feeling the different colors and textures.

"Um y-yes…do you like it?" Ella stuttered nervously

"I love it" I grinned.

_Ohhhh someone's got a crush! _Said a little giggly voice in my head, Angel, of course. _Angel? GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_ I thought loudly. _Jeez_, thought Angel

"Iggy are you OK?" Ella asked.

"Oh sorry, just thinking" I blushed. Why was that happening a lot lately? I mean I just don't burst out red regularly!

"OK well the paintings for you" she said touching my shoulder. I blushed redder as I felt her hand on me warm and reassuring.

"Thanks Ella that really means a lot to me" I said. Whoa, was I going Fang deep or something?

I imagined Ella grinning and smiled myself, picking up the canvas.


	2. Telepathic Troubles

AN: OK so I love this story I wanted to get a few chapters up even if I don't get much reviews…Ya, Ya, I know…MUSHY ME!

Later that night I was laying on my bed thinking of earlier, about Ella's soft, warm, hand.

SNAP OUT OF IT IGGY! She was Max's little sister! Not to mention two years younger than you!

_Stop being so paranoid Iggy! You and Ella and you are so cute together! _I heard my favorite little seven year old comment in my head.

_Really Angel, isn't there someone else's personal life you could medal in? _I sighed mentally.

_Well I think Max and Fang are good to go…_ she thought giggling.

_I'm tired can we do this later? _I thought desperately.

_Fine! Avoid me now but I'll come back later! _She thought. OK I was a complete liar.

"YOU ADMIT IT!" yelled Angel from the other room.

I sighed. Life's never easy is it?

I heard a laugh and my head shot to the door, even though I couldn't see who it was.

"Soooo you been thinking romantical thoughts around Angel?" said Max.

I flopped my head back on my pillow and grumbled into my pillow.

"DON'T SAY ANTHING TO ANYONE!" I said fiercely.

Then I heard a laugh again, but this time it wasn't Max.

"GAZZY?" I yelled angrily.

"Dude that will never get old!" snickered Gaz

"Soooo who have you been thinking about?" he said mischievously

I paled considerably "N-no one" I stuttered

_OH come on Iggy just tell him! He's your best friend!_ Thought Angel

"NO" I yelled. Whoops out loud.

"Huh?" said Gazzy

"Everything OK?" Ella asked stepping into the room

I blushed fiercely "IT WAS HER WASN'T IT?" demanded Gazzy

"What about me?" asked Ella sounding horribly confused.

"OH it was nothing just um…" I said stupidly blushing darker and darker by the moment

"Well that's what you get for thinking mushy thoughts about Ella by me!" yelled Angel from the other room

Angel will be the death of me

AN: ^0^ woooo chapter 2 ready for launch! I know no one ever reads author messages but whatever I can pretend….will grant virtual bacon for reviews?


	3. Confessions and Concussions

**AN: This chapter came to me and I only had to tweak a few of the original ideas, hehehe enjoy…**

I got up quickly and ran to the window unfurling my wings; I jumped out and landed in the yard.

Wings retracted I sat down on the porch bench trying desperately to think that _did not_ just happen.

I heard the back door open and tiny feet walk cautiously towards me. "Iggy?" Ella asked.

I groaned then looked around desperately. I suddenly felt her hands on my cheeks guiding my unseeing eyes towards her. I blushed slightly.

"Sorry" I whispered.

Ella sat down next to me and hugged me. "Do you really like me?" she said softly.

I felt my heart start pumping harder and harder and sweat start to form. Girls weren't really into that were they?

"Ya" I said barely audible.

She nodded slowly and started to say something along the lines of "Iggy I…" when I panicked and ran top speed towards the trees by the house.

But of course being blind that just ended up with me running into a tree. Yes the joy of my life is overwhelming.

I heard Ella squeal and run over to me. "Ohmygod Iggy are you OK?" she breathed looking at my head. "I've been better" I groaned.

**AN: Did you laugh hysterically when he ran into the tree too? Yes I know my imagination is a strange thing…R&R for more…or not, I like this story and feel like going farther…^_^~Jordygirl**


	4. Caught Red Handed

**AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Hope you likey! ^_^**

Ella was still fussing over me when we sat down at the dinner table.

I Heard Max stumbled in "What happened?" she said worriedly rushing over to us.

"Um I had an accident?" I said. Well it was the partial truth.

I heard Ella stifle a giggle and grinned.

"Um Max, whats up with you?" asked Ella "Your hair is all over the place and your clothes are all wrinkled" Ella said mischievously.

Ha probably from making out with Fang.

"Umm carry on" she said hurrying out of the room.

We laughed for a little while then I noticed Ella's breathing was right in front of me.

My eyes got a little wider and completely not thinking about how this could end, I leaned in and kissed her. To my delight and surprise she kissed back.

"You know I never got to finish my sentence" Ella breathed softly when we broke apart.

"Oh Ya?" I replied completely dazed from our kiss. "Iggy I like you too" she said. My heart swelled with happiness.

I replied by pressing her lips to mine, making my heart beat faster. I could get used to this.

Then I heard something peculiar. Like little feet scurrying in the kitchen. I chose to ignore it and went right on enjoying kissing Ella.

Suddenly I felt Ella separate from me quickly. "Mmm?" I mumbled groggily.

I heard little giggling from the kitchen. Angel and Nudge. _Finally!_ Thought Angel.

**AN: sooo you like the Ella Iggy action? Yesh, Yesh I know you do! I plan to update sometime tomorrow if everything goes to plan…and perhaps some more reviews? THANKS ALL!**


	5. Bribing the Witness

**AN: didn't get much response on my last chappy! Did I post it to fast?**

How did I not see this one coming? Or rather hear it coming.

_Angel stay out of this!_ I thought fiercely._ Jeez Louise Iggy, Just trying to be helpful! _Angel thought right back

"Iggy?" asked Ella. "Angel and Nudge" I grumbled. I heard Ella sigh.

_Well Nudge and I know when were not wanted!_ Thought Angel. "Angel, don't be like that! You shouldn't be meddling anyway!" I said.

"Carry on!" said Nudge hopefully. I buried my face in my hands. Life could never just be simple could it?

Thank fully though, Ella knows how to handle kids and cranky teenage boys.

Ella kissed me on the cheek, causing my heart to do a little tap dance, and then went to go deal with the girls. She's a saint.

Negotiations were apparently made, because less than 2 minutes later Ella was back at my side.

"What did you promise them?" I sighed as she squeezed me.

"Just to take them to the mall tomorrow" she said reassuringly.

Leave it to Ella to find the devil's weakness.

"What now" I asked her.

I felt Ella trace my collar bone with her slender finger.

"Now we go pull a Max" she whispered.

AN: : yes I know I'm bad. Just review and complain. Any of you sure you're not up for the virtual bacon? It's getting cold…OH AND BEFORE I FORGET! I'm now working on this gigantor book about a few characters I created, and got the idea from MR. so if I'll tell you peeps when it's finished :D Yay!


	6. Forest Mischief

**AN: Please don't stomp on my grave I'm so sorry I didn't update for a while! I was in a stump. I mean, so many things could have been written after that sentence…but here you go, CH.6!**

I shivered with delight. Now for all of you who don't know what "pulling a Max" is, go re-read the last chapter will you? Were getting to the good part…

Ella guided me outside and after a few moments of walking, I felt the crunching of leaves under my shoes. We were in the forest.

"You can sit down now" Ella whispered into my ear softly.

I blushed and sat. I felt Ella trace my cheek with her soft comforting fingers, and could feel her warm breath getting closer to me.

I leaned in a bit and closed my sightless eyes. I felt Ella's lips against mine; she kissed me gently gradually getting fiercer as the moments passed.

I kissed her back with a passion and we just fell into sync. We knew just how to touch each other, and all the right times to come up for air.

More than anything I just wished I could see her.

I have no idea how long we were out there but some time later I heard our names being called.

Ella broke away and put her forehead up against mine. "Darn" she said seductively.

4 YEARS LATER

"Ella, I'm home!" I called out into the house. I heard little pitter-pattering footsteps coming behind me.

"GOTCHA!" I yelled and jumped around to grab Ella. She laughed as she went on her tippy toes to kiss me.

"Every time" she giggled. I smiled and we walked into the kitchen.

"Dinner's just about ready" she called. My stomach growled in response.

"This is great!" I said, chewing on some delicious recipe Ella's mom had given her.

"Max helped cook it earlier" she replied. I nearly spit out my food. Ella laughed at my horrified expression.

I cracked a smile but was still feeling like I might feel my food come up again.

I heard Ella clear her throat and set down her silverware. That ignited my 'something's up' husband instinct.

"Ella is there something wrong?" I asked. I couldn't see her, but I imagined her eyebrows furrowing.

"Iggy there's something I need to tell you" she started her voice starting to waver with emotion. And something else, I wasn't sure what it was yet.

I nodded and held my hand out for her to grab. She squeezed it reassuringly and took in a breath.

"Iggy I'm pregnant" she said.

I blinked, and then it hit me. ELLA WAS PREGNANT!

I jumped up and she stood cautiously. I reached out for her and felt her hips, so I picked her up and hugged her fiercely.

"So I guess you're excited" she said happily, wrapping her legs around me.

"I could never be happier"

9 MONTHS LATER

"IGGY THE BABY'S COMING!" screamed Ella.

I was 'watching' American Idol, then shot up.

I scrambled to the counter and picked up the phone and called Max, I had the numbers on the phone memorized just for this reason. I quickly dialed her number and when she picked up I put her on speaker.

"MAX THE BABY!" screamed Ella. I heard Max scream and the phone fall to the floor. She was on her way.

**AN: THE BABY ISH COMIN! I'm gonna post this with the next chappy so don't go frantic, hope you liked my epic fail at suspense :D**


	7. Stink Bombs

**AN: Yes I know I'm generous! This makes up for the neglect of you guys! Enjoy! :**

I was pacing around the waiting room. There had been complications with the baby and Ella had told the doctors between pushes that she wanted me out of the room, probably because I was choking out sobs when they said they might have to perform a C-section.

So I was out in the waiting room, Max and Fang saying reassuring things. I wasn't scared because of the normal reasons. Ella was strong, but I worried about my Avian DNA affecting the baby.

"It's ok Iggy, Roxanne turned out just fine didn't she?" said Max.

Roxanne was Max and Fang's little 6 month old daughter; she was the sweetest thing and even had wings. I would describe colors but now is not the time.

"But Max, Ella doesn't have any of us in her!" I said miserably.

I could tell Max was trying to think of the right thing to say. I put my head in my hands and cried out silent tears. I couldn't live if something happened to Ella.

I hear feet approach me softly, I knew them anywhere.

"Iggy, they'll be ok" said Gazzy. I raised my head, and heard Max and Nudge suck in a breath. My red eyes probably startled them, I almost never cried.

"How do you know that Gaz?" I asked my voice cracking.

"I've known Ella for 5 years, and I know one thing" he said "She's the 4th toughest person I know, up against Max, Nudge, and Angel"

In my heart I knew he was right. Ella was tough. She would get through this. I knew that.

I was about to say something when I heard Ella scream. But this was the loudest I had ever heard. Ever.

I jumped up and ran to the door. "Let me in!" I said furiously.

A doctor opened the door and I ran into the door. I listened intently to Ella.

"I'm here!" I said franticly.

"Iggy?" I heard Ella whisper. I ran over to her voice, tripping a little on the way.

"What is it Ella? Are you OK?" I asked stroking her hair.  
>"It's a boy" she said softly. She let out a breath.<p>

"Ella?" I said franticly, checking for a pulse.

She was still alive. She had just passed out. I gulped, and took a deep breath. I could tell be the collective of gasps and whispers that Max was on Ella's other side and the others were at the doorway.

"Can I see him" I asked into open space.

"Yes" answered a nurse and positioned my hands. I felt a little swaddled warm body come into my arms. I felt warm salty tears spill out of my eyes.

I heard Gazzy's footsteps come toward me.

"Do you want me to tell you about him?" he asked. I nodded; I would remember his description forever.

"He's tan like a mixture of both of you, dark brown hair like Ella's, and he has your eyes." said Gazzy getting chocked up as he went on.

I smiled down at my little boy. He was wonderful.

7 YEARS LATER! :D

"RYAN!" yelled Ella from the kitchen. I heard a little stumble from the back yard, and then Ryan entered the kitchen.

"Yes mom?" he asked with the 'I'm totally innocent' voice he had learned from Gazzy, the jerk.

I smiled as Ella fussed over him.

"I told you not to go flying! They're going to be here any moment!" she said.

"OK, I'll go upstairs- OUCH" he yelled.

"Sorry! There was one of those prickly things in your feathers! Go upstairs and get ready" she said, shooing him up the stairs as he complained.

I grinned as I felt her plop on the chair next to me, sighing.

"Don't you smile at me you haven't got ready either!" she said kissing me on the cheek.

"You forget, I'm blind, I can't just go and check how I look in the mirror" I teased.

"I'm rolling my eyes" she said punching me playfully in the arm.

I laughed. She sounded like the flock.

"Don't you even start with that stink bomb now!" I yelled upstairs.

I heard Ryan drop a screwdriver and scurry into the bathroom.

Ella chuckled and snuggled up to me.

"Nudge won't be too thrilled if Ryan passes down the tradition of bomb making to Maria" said Ella disapprovingly.

"Well Nudge chose that path herself, It's in Gazzy's genes" I smiled.

Ella sighed and got up.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Oh you are devious" I said mischievously

**AN: Ahhh Ella, you gotta love her. And no I have no idea where doctor Martinez is. You like the kids names? Lemme elaborate on the parents:**

**Max + Fang= Roxanne**

**Ella + Iggy= Ryan**

**Nudge + Gazzy= Maria**

**You got it? Good! I'm in the process of the next chappy me lovely's!**


	8. Story Telling

**AN: Sorry I got crazy with the time changes…well here's still 7 years later. R&R's are appreciated **

I was combing the twigs out of my hair when the doorbell rang. I chucked the last leaf and ran downstairs.

Marie practically tackled me, and Roxanne gave me her signature grin, that resembled Uncle Fangs enormously.

"So what kind of trouble have you been getting into?" asked Aunt Angel. I smiled and gave her a hug; she was my favorite relative, besides Marie.

Auntie Angel winked and went over to say hi to mom and dad. We had an annual dinner every Friday. It always ended up with a story of the flocks adventures. That's what we kids looked forward every week.

"Been flying?" asked Marie when we retreated to my room.

Marie and I were 3 years apart but we had been best friends for as long as I could remember. My dad said that ages didn't matter, my parents were 3 years apart and Uncle Gazzy and my dad were 7 years apart and were best friends.

"I have to practice all the time or people mistake me for a crashing plane" I grinned.

Marie rolled her eyes like the sassy 5 year old she is and fell over onto my bed.

"You should have seen Roxy on the way here, she's the fanciest flyer I've ever seen" said Marie dreamily.

"Our parents are all better than all of this" I snorted.

Marie reconsidered and nodded. Our parents had years of practice, they knew all the tricks.

_Dinner is served!_ thought Aunt Angel. Marie and I jumped over and slid down the stairs.

"Auntie Max didn't help cook did she?" asked Marie when we sat down for dinner.

Everyone laughed, even Uncle Fang, who was punched in arm.

"What have you been teaching her?" Aunt Max accused Uncle Gazzy.

Auntie Nudge whistled innocently and Uncle Gazzy started intensely focusing on his spaghetti.

After dinner we all crowded in mom's book room. The grownups sat on the couches and chairs and the kids spread out on the floor, ready for hearing an adventure.

Aunt Angel was looking wary and mischievous as we settled down.

"Whose turn is it?" asked Roxanne.

"It's Max and Fang's" grinned Aunt Angel.

Uncle Fang and Aunt Max sat still for a minute. Uncle Fang shot Aunt Angel a look and blushed and Aunt Max just buried her head in her hands.

"This should be interesting" I whispered to Marie and Roxanne. Marie giggled and Roxanne looked concerned.

"I've got a good one!" breathed Aunt Nudge. Aunt Max groaned.

I was totally confused. What was so bad? All of the stories they told were action packed adventures, explosions, and miraculous battles. What was so bad about telling us just one more?

"Let's not go there…" started Uncle Fang.

But he never finished. Aunt Nudge and Marie gave him the Bambi eyes. Aunt Max sighed and hoisted her and Uncle Fang up.

"Better now than never" she said looking at Roxanne wearily.

Uncle Fang looked like he might throw up.

"I'm gonna warn you kids now, this one is only part adventure, the other part is *aunt max gagged* romance" she finished bitterly.

Dad groaned and Uncle Gazzy shot me a look that told me "RUN FOR THE HILLS AND DON'T COME BACK".

I was a guy, and guys aren't usually into romance stuff, but I was curious. Aunt Max loved Uncle Fang so, what was everybody moaning and groaning about?

**AN: This is sadly THE END. I'm making another story, a sequel. But this one is going to be from Max and possibly Roxanne's POV. Thanks for all of your support! The story is going to be called "Story Telling" just so you know…**

**THANKS EVERYONE! LOVE YOU ALL! VIRTUAL CAKE FOR ALL ME PEEPS!**


	9. Epilouge 3

Hey guys, in case you were too lazy to read the authors note on the last chapter this story is done! But don't have a panic attack there's a sequel. It's called storytelling and you can find it on my page! I realized that it wasn't getting very much views and thought I would post it just in case the rest of my watchers were all, WTF JORDYGIRL THERE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MORE! Anyways love you guys! Go check it out!

~*Jordygirl9*~


End file.
